core rangers keepper of the core and it childen
by nagiten
Summary: this is a power ranger story i own and made my slef it is a story about a goup of power rangers who have the powers of the rare stone in the earth like ruby,fire opal,Rose Quartz and Sapphire and diamond and so on now they have to do battle with mosnter from the darkness of the core and a group of mosnters and mutaints from a far way planet called neoiso so enjoy
1. core ranger enter the fifth

run run yelled a man and a woman as a dark purple humanoid thing send cars and light poles in to the air in to windows and in to the ground as he laughed his eyes glowed a faint pink as he jumped and landed two block away as he terrorist that block he looked up and saw 4 people standing on top of a roof as he looked up he smiled about time you came you pesky pest as he looked at the 4 shadows he saw one was in a mild red suit with hints of ruby red lines which where traced with faint black lines and stripes then as he when from the right to the left he saw one a shadow in Sapphire blue suit with black stripes here and there then as he contintue to look to the left he saw a shadow in a yellow Fire Opal with orange and black stripes here and there then the last one was pink Rose Quartz with two black stripes one going down Verticaly down the centre of the suit and a line going horizontaly across the suit as they stood there he gulped rangers ready the red one yell the others nod and yelled at the same time yeah good huh you think you are ready to faces me elcetoins attack at this a mass of dark yellow and pale blue hunched over humanoin bug cross with same sort of dog things land behind the colored freaks as they ran at the things called elcetoins they all said core sabers hi ahh and as they lift there left hands away from their right hip they all pulled out a dark brown hilt and handle sword with a grey blade as they fought the elcetoins three people where watching from behind a junked smashed car as the three watched the middle one was smiling his hands where balled in to fist and his heart was beating like mad as the ranger fought and destoryed the elcetoins they all cheered but they were cut short as the bluiding they where standing as the four of them leap to the right they landed savely and run to the edge we are still here the blue one yelled good said the purple monster that had a faces of a ape like dog and the body of a cross beetween a tiger and a bear his arms where that of a bears but longer and just before the wrist where 6 inch cuffs theta if you looked up them you whould see on the left one was hiding a wip and the right one was hiding a blade as he looked up he called to more electoins but as he called the last one of 20 to him the red one yelled salamander sais at this his weapons floated in the air he court them and nod as he spin them around in his hands at this the blue one yells whale hammer and a long wide hammer floated in the air he grabed it and rested it on his left and rigt shoulder then the pink one yelled ou butterfly fan and jumped up and land on a wide and hot pink fan as it hover in the air she noded then the yellow one yelled cheatah claws at this cuffs appeared on her wrist and became elongated and wide and out shot four claw like blades on each hand/ wirst had a set of cuffs and claws she noded at this miststorm steped back he rowl attack at this the elcetoins leaped up and start to do battle with the rangers as miststorm looked up he smiled and laughed then three cunks of cement hit him one right above his right eye one right in the gun and other one that whould of hurt more if he was a male human as he took three steps bakc he saw three humans stand just infront of the half wrecked bluiding on had a sliver jacket with white and pale blue top and pants with grey eyes and brown hair the one on his left was a girl she had chestnit reddish brown hair and soft pink eyes and was wearing a light voilet purple jacket with a hot pink top and bluish purple skirt the las one the one on the grey eye one right was wearing a dark orange jacket with bronzes pants and mild orangey red tops they all looked at him with hints of anger rage fear but the one in the middle was happy but his eyes if you looked in to his eyes you whould see nothing but rage in them as they stood there the middle one s yelled leave and go all you will be defeated what you three deafet me huh the ownly ones who can do that are up there and are busy so you should take yout own avices and leave all i will hurt you miststorm said as his finger tips sparked and flared with a dark purple engry as the other two humans saw his hands spark they steped back but not the one ine the middle one the one that had rage in his eyes he just stood there and smiled calmy want to die you pest no i dont but you dont scare me at this the rangers stood on the edge the one in pink and yellow yelled leave you will get hurt at this the blue and red one yelld go you are in the way at this something i nthe guys head he smiled took a fighting stances and said bring it at this miststorm said you are a gutys one and brave at this he smiled thanks now are you going to talk me to dreath or attack at this a ball about 6.5 inchs appeared in each of miststorms hands and as he placed his hands together the balls melt in to each other and where now a 13 inch wide and in mass purple engry as miststorm thorw the ball of dark purple enegry everyone expect for the red ranger blue ranger and the boy smiling gasped the two rangers shook there head and sighed as they where about to leap down something held them back a weird engry had increased and it was not comiing from the ball as the ball was about to comsume the guy who was still smiling a flash of slver and white with hints of pale blue flashed and made everyone cover or closes their eyes


	2. rises of the diamond sliver ranger

as the flashes of light faded wawy everyone was looking for the guy with grey eyes and brown hair they two that where with him said to call out leo leo the girl was on her kness crying out his name miststorm was laughing huh that will show you that will show you all not to mes then a flash of pure sliver shone brightly and there standing where they guy was just standing was a guy clad in a faint whitish sliver suit has he raise his head he yelled nice try and everyone gasp and that include the red and blue rangers plus miststorm huh good trick where and how did you learn that he shrugs no clue just did i sensed it whould so i just when with it and i was right onh and as he raised his left and right arm and hand he yelled out luna blade a sword with a plae blue hilt and a faint white handle with a greyish sliver blade appeared in his hands he smiled cool it is a full moon tonight like it was last night as he looked up and down his sword under the helmet he smiled the sword was as long as his arm and about 2 inchs longer well the blade was the handle was the length of his elbow to his wrist he smiled as he spin the sword in his right hand and looked saight at miststorm oh ok then miststorm siad and in his hand appeared a mild fully purple sword that faintly glowed purple as they looked at eachother they smiled ready leo said miststorm nodded and they ran at eachother their sword at their sides and to the right in his case to miststorms right leo left as they colude with each other there was a small brust of color as their swords came in contact with each other as leo leaped back he skid across and stopped just before the building he soghed then rised his sword as miststorm rushed him


End file.
